


这也叫瓜？（下）

by manson



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	这也叫瓜？（下）

李鹤东整理了衣服，他今天特意穿了个非常帅气也非常贵的皮夹克，还特意梳了个背头。他按响了1406的门铃，做了个自认为很帅的动作——斜着身子靠在门框上插着手等着谢金来开门。

他来了他来了，他带着一身信息素来了！

李鹤东伸手接住了险些摔倒的谢金，一米九几的大个子无力的倒在他的怀里，体温高的吓人。李鹤东用尽吃奶的劲，好吧，他其实不爱喝牛奶，所以他没能帅气的把谢金抱起来。李鹤东把人抱着跟扛喝醉酒的兄弟一样带到了床上，打开空调把房间调成舒适的温度，才松了口气给谢金倒了杯水喝——发情期的omega很容易脱水，这是生理常识。李鹤东作为一个定期注射抑制剂的社会好青年alpha，目前还没有受到谢金的影响，尚能冷静的给谢金找抑制剂。

“抑制剂呢？”

“抱歉……”

好吧，李鹤东明白是怎么一回事了。omega每个月的抑制剂是限量的，只能用身份证在指定的地点购买，这人大概是忘记带了或者把自己的给别人了，谢金看起来很健康，不像是那种有抑制剂依赖症的人。

“没事，我给你一个临时标记。”李鹤东搂着谢金在他干净的后颈上咬了一口，alpha的信息素对于即将发情的omega来说就像镇定剂一样，可当疯狂的热潮过去之后，omega会更加渴望alpha的亲热。

“宝贝儿你要是不愿意我绝对不碰你。”话虽这么说，但是李鹤东的手有多不老实也只有谢金知道。谢金难耐的忸怩了两下，最后还是顺从的把被子拉了下来，赤裸着身子钻进了李鹤东怀里。

李鹤东流氓气息十足的把自己的裤子扒了下来，作为一个前社会人，李鹤东对和omega睡觉这方面有着很深的造诣，说白了，他床技很牛逼。李鹤东抱着谢金，埋头在他的颈间嗅着谢金的味道，谢金的味道很特殊，不是烂大街的甜香，也不是奇葩的生化武器，而是一种非常特别的木质香，只有在那种有一定历史的上乘木制品上才会闻到。

李鹤东承认自己迷恋谢金的味道，更迷恋谢金这个人。但是谢金显然不太喜欢他身上自认为很帅得夹克“起来……硌得慌……”软萌奶味儿的天津口音给谢金又加了二十分，李鹤东有点伤心于omega无法理解他的帅，但还是体贴的脱了自己花里胡哨的皮夹克，顺手还脱了里头的白T恤，赤裸的身体这会儿还隐隐约约有点小肌肉。谢金的手一下子就搂了上来，摸着李鹤东的脊背欲罢不能。

“宝贝儿房里没有套了，等会儿我给你买药好不？”李鹤东摸了摸床头柜，意料之中的啥都没有，怀里的人委屈的挣扎了两下，最后还是乖乖的点了头“别怕，”李鹤东揉了揉怀里人的脑袋，平日里服服帖帖被发胶固定的头发此刻软乎乎的还带点儿卷，而且还看得出来染了个不太明显的茶色“做完马上吃药不会怀孕的。”

谢金彻底放开了身体，李鹤东这才好仔细打量，泛粉的皮肤，挺立的樱红乳头，平坦的小腹，微微突出却不会太硌手的两排肋骨……李鹤东的舌尖从颈后的腺体一直舔到了谢金的小腹，omega这会儿算得上是饥渴难耐了，高挺的阴茎顶着李鹤东的胸口，腰还在往上拱。

原来谢金身上也是有肉的，李鹤东捏了捏谢金紧实的大腿和柔软的臀瓣，下手之处早就一片湿润了，李鹤东也不含糊，掰着谢金的大腿把手指插进。柔软的后穴又湿又热，软烂的一塌糊涂，李鹤东低头含住谢金挺立的阴茎，不得不承认这家伙的那伙儿跟他的身高成正比，一点也不像omega的东西。不过他也用不着，李鹤东嘚瑟了一小会儿，专心的舔着嘴里那根东西，他是属于在床上不介意去主动讨好伺候omega的，说那啥一点，他虽然长了一张凶悍的脸，但是在床上还是挺喜欢做个乖巧听话的弟弟。谢金完美的符合他的所有喜好，浑身散发着成熟稳重又有些刻板放不开的魅力，最重要的是，够敏感。

“东哥，别……”谢金有些不习惯在床上这么被伺候，omega生来就是伺候人的，以前的性关系里他总是被alpha按着口交或者插入，在他前一段失败的婚姻里，前夫公开的跟人说他是个“木头”。

“哟，小嘴儿挺甜啊。”硬是把谢金给口射了，李鹤东吐了嘴里的东西擦了擦嘴，又扑上去抱着谢金的奶头啃咬。他是野兽派alpha，之前的男女朋友or床伴给他的评价，像野兽一样，摸起来皮毛舒服，搞起来下手没轻重，对付他这种alpha，最好的办法就是顺毛摸。

但是谢金不会。

李鹤东打包票，谢金是他见过的最懒的omega，也是他见过的最性感的那个。

哪哪儿都长，就是懒得动弹，搞得他嗷嗷叫了，也不知道伸手抱抱他。李鹤东嘟了嘟嘴，扒拉着谢金的手放在自己的腰上“哥哥你抱抱我呗。”李鹤东在撒娇，但是他自己不承认，他凑过去舔谢金得脸，就像家养的大狗狗一样。

“哥哥这儿有道疤……”李鹤东的舌尖在谢金的脸颊上打转，谢金的右边脸上也有道疤，和他的位置很像，但是他总是带着大框眼镜，眼镜框正好把疤遮住了。

上面撒娇下面可不含糊，李鹤东抱着谢金的腿，挺着腰杆直捣黄龙。

插进去的时候李鹤东没想这个omega是不是有家有口的，介不介意和一个陌生alpha发生关系。谢金的后穴紧窄湿热，勾人得很，李鹤东觉得自己都快死在他身上了。李鹤东动了几下，身下的omega除了收紧身体再无其他反应，这让李鹤东有点心烦意乱。谢金明明都这个岁数了，在床上却清纯的跟个小男孩一样，这让李鹤东产生了一些莫名的愧疚感。他把谢金抱在怀里，脑袋枕着他的肩膀，谢金身上有一股淡淡的味道，不是香味但是能让人感觉很安心，这是他独有的信息素，但是他总是喜欢用香水给盖起来。

李鹤东不喜欢他这样。

在内腔外头，李鹤东犹豫了。顶开里面的肉缝，他会比现在爽一百倍，等会儿只要给谢金吃一片药就什么事都没有了，omega的内腔是alpha的天堂。

他匆匆的抽插了几下，把折磨了谢金一晚上的欲望发泄在了他身体里。

谢金的意识大概在中后段就清醒了，李鹤东知道，但是他假装自己什么都不知道。他是真的很喜欢这个omega，很喜欢谢金，想带他走，虽然这个样子一点都不酷。

李鹤东抓来自己的衣服想把谢金肚子上他自己射的东西帮他擦干净，omega躲开了他的手，整个人艰难的蜷缩进了被子里，就像是要把自己与世隔绝一样。

“我……”对不起还是没能说出口，没什么要对不起的，他喜欢谢金，他对谢金早有图谋，这就是事实，这就是真相。

“你以后，能不能不要再跟粉丝发生这种关系了……我是为你好！为了你的前途，拜托你不要……”闷闷的声音从被子里传出来，一句话把李鹤东这个不苟言笑的相声演员给逗乐了。

“宝贝儿你不就是我粉丝吗？”李鹤东斜撑着身子把谢金从被子里捞出来搂在怀里，自认为非常邪魅狷狂的从皮夹克里摸出香烟来，叼在嘴里把打火机塞进谢金手里凑过去让他点。

“我不是你粉丝。”谢金乖乖的伸手给他点了烟。把打火机放在床头，顺手把自己的眼镜摸过来带上“以后少抽烟，对嗓子不好。”

“你他妈什么意思？”李鹤东看对方提裤子不认人的样子就怒了，掰着谢金的脸逼着他看着自己“不是我的粉？怎么，是谁家的啊，想要票要签名还是要我带你去跟他吃饭？”

“我是谢金，之前因为一些原因在南京德云社工作了两年多，论辈分，你该叫我师爷。”谢金推了推眼镜，但是镜框并不能挡住他脸上的红晕“上面让我来跟你搭档，协助你管理二队，我听人说你桀骜不驯，怕我空降到你身边你心里不舒服。再说了我们互相也不了解，所以我托栾队弄了一个星期的票，来看看你业务水平怎么样。”

我鼓起所有勇气来睡粉，搞了半天竟然睡了个同行？！李鹤东如遭雷劈，一下子楞在那里，任由烟灰掉在了床上也没注意。

“但是我说的都是真的，我在哈尔滨只认识你一个人……我当时真的太害怕了，一看到你的消息就好像看到了救命稻草……”

李鹤东掐了烟，紧紧的把人搂在怀里，也不管自己身上的烟草味有多呛人“你凭什么管我？就凭你是个爷？老子想睡粉就睡粉，关你什么事。”

“你怎么不听劝！”谢金听了他的话也急了，虽然是个情热刚过的omega，可好歹也有一米九三的个头，两个人一个推一个锁，你来我往最后双双摔到了床下去“那些粉丝到时候万一反咬你一口，把这些事公布出去你怎么办！你以前那是运气好人家……”

“什么以前！老子就睡了你一个！”李鹤东怒不可遏，大眼圆瞪，攥着拳头一拳锤在了后面的床头柜上。谢金听他一言反而委屈上了“那你干嘛都不叫我名字，谁知道你是不是见了谁都叫宝贝儿……”

原来问题在这里呀，李鹤东叹了口气，甩了甩已经发红的拳头，重新把谢金搂进怀里“谢金，金子，金金，小金金，大金金，这样满不满意，好不好？你不是不让我睡粉了吗，那你来做我男朋友，每天监督我好不好？”

“地上凉……”

“金金，我好爱你……”

“我也……你能不能，先下去把避孕药给买了啊。”


End file.
